


Midnight Kidnapper

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fun, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Midnight Kidnapper

“Is that blood on your shirt?” Pidge shrieked as the front door of their temporary home was forced open.

  
“No,” Keith laughed before shrugging, “Okay… Maybe?” He chuckled before making his way further into the room.

  
Pidge jolted her head as she gazed at her Captain in bewilderment. “Care to elaborate whose blood is on your shirt and how it arrived at that destination?” She waved her hands as she jumped up from her spot on the couch to run after him.

  
Keith sighed as he stripped off his jacket and pulled his shirt away from his chest to see the damage, “Just some kidnappers. We had a small, uh, run in.” Keith turned and gave Pidge a sheepish smile.

  
Pidge eyes widened as she continued to follow him. “A run in? Meaning you got into a fight. At midnight.” Pidge looked extremely dubious of that story.

  
Keith insisted with the shaking of his head as he stripped his, bloody, shirt off. “I’m a protector. So, of course, I fought the Midnight Kidnapper.” Keith smiled as he turned the shower on before pushing Pidge out of the door so he could finish undressing. “Now if you don’t mind.”

  
Pidge narrowed her eyes at the now closed door before heading to the infirmary to see if Lance had any new and suspicious injuries. Midnight kidnapper. Yeah right.


End file.
